En un día de Hanami
by Noir Fox
Summary: La primavera es la estación del amor y del cambio, ese día dos jóvenes lo sentirán, una chica que ese día decidió cambiar para bien y un chico que se enamoro de una flor ( Adelanto del cumpleaños de Sakura !)


**En un día de Hanami**

Está comenzando la primavera, el frío invierno se ha ido y deja paso a una hermosa estación donde se conmemora la belleza y la nueva vida del año. Uchiha Itachi finalmente salía del instituto y antes de volver a su casa decidió pasear por el parque de flores de cerezo, siempre le había dado cierta paz poder ir por ahí, fuera la estación que fuera, pero no negaba que la primavera era su favorita en especial por como florecían aquellos bellos árboles, sonrió de medio lado al pasar al lado del de mayor tamaño.

Una briza paso entre las ramas y provoco que las ramas soltaran a las pequeñas y delicadas flores sobre él, inconscientemente alzo la mano a la altura de su pecho donde una de ella callo, justo en su palma, si no fuera que la estaba mirando ni la sentiría, levanto un poco la vista – Efímeras, y delicadas, a veces creo que Deidara tiene razón "la belleza es efímera"- dijo sé rememorando a un amigo suyo con una cierta tendencia artística a las explosiones.

Dio un vistazo ahora a su alrededor, era extraño que eso no estuviera lleno de gente, usualmente siempre había montones de personas para hacer lo mismo que él, admirar esas bellas flores; así fue cuando sus ojos se toparon con los de una chiquilla, ella de inmediato bajo la mirada, y él hubiera hecho lo mismo si no fuera porque vio su cabello, rosa, no rosa chillón ni pastel, sino un rosa cerezo, el mismo que ahora volaba por los aires como las flores.

Ella se levantó de donde se encontraba; la siguió con la mirada y sin saberlo también fue tras ella, la chica caminaba con paso firme e iba derramando lagrimas a su paso, cuando vio sus ojos; unos verdes intensos también noto que se encontraban inyectados en sangre por las lágrimas, así ambos caminaron hasta la parte más alta de aquel parque, esta era una isla artificial en el medio del parque coronada por otro árbol de cerezo solo que este era el más pequeño y apenas empezaba a florecer.

Ambos se detuvieron, ninguno dijo nada, a pesar de que ella sabía que él estaba tras ella, a pesar de que él sabía que no tenía motivos para estar ahí con ella. Dejaron pasar los minutos, uno, dos, quince, no importaba.

En uno de esos interminables y efímeros minutos Sakura levanto su mano derecha con un cuchillo, Itachi se asustó al ver como el arma blanca iba dirigido a su blanquecino cuello, estaba a escasos centímetros de tomar su muñeca pero ella tomo su largo cabello rosa y lo corto, se quedó atónito durante unos instantes en que ella agarro en una mano convertida en puño su cabello, lo miro, lo miro con nostalgia, con odio y hasta indiferencia y elevo el puño hasta quedar al nivel de su frente, luego lo abrió con la delicadeza necesaria para que el viento se lo llevara, justo como se llevaba también las flores de cerezo, que ahora se arremolinaban en torno a ambos.

Tras terminaba esa acción la chica en cuestión se giró a Itachi, sus ojos se encontraron, ambos con escrutinio pero ciertos toques sutileza, Itachi mantenía los ojos indiferentes pero exploraban con curiosidad a la chica y sus acciones, Sakura; que era el nombre de la chica, aún mantenía la frialdad y tristeza de quien llora y la interrogación de por qué ese hombre había estado junto a ella mientras hacia ese acto, que en ese momento era de su mayor importancia.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- pregunto el moreno mirándola, ahora con el cabello corto se acentuaba su rostro, níveo, todavía algo infantil y redondeado pero unos cuantos mechones más largos que tenía ahora le daban una apariencia más madura.

Ella dio un respingo al escuchar su voz, pudo haber salido de ahí o espetarle cualquier cosa pero decidió decirle la verdad, hacía mucho que no era sincera con nadie, o quizás no había nadie con quien ella pudiera ser sincera.

-Lo necesitaba, era para probarme a mí misma algo- dijo ya con un poco más de calma, pero aún tenía un tono quebradizo por haber llorado anteriormente, ante la mirada fija de él supo que debía continuar- siempre me han considerado una chica ingenua, vacía, sin nada más que dar para el mundo que una cara bonita y una inteligente solo un poco superior, yo siempre eh pensado lo contrario, que había algo más en mi pero veo que al final tienen razón, soy así; pero eh decidido que quiero cambiar, mejor dicho, debo cambiar, eh empezado con mi imagen, y a partir de ahora, todos pueden verme desde atrás – esbozo una sonrisa partida, de verdad le costaba sonreír pero quería hacerlo en verdad.

Itachi sonrió ante tal determinación, esa chica de verdad estaba decidida a cambiar, y estaba un poco impresionado por que haya reconocido tan bien a sí misma, pocas personas desconocen sus defectos tan bien.

-Gracias- musito ella ahora con las mejillas algo encendidas por haberle relatado todo aquello a un hombre que ni conocía.

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues, hace mucho tiempo que no hablo así con nadie; no sé quién eres, y aunque suene muy raro me inspiraste confianza para decirlo, solo haberlo hecho me hace sentir mejor, muchas gracias señor- dijo dando una pequeña reverencia agradecida.

-Puedes llamarme Itachi; Uchiha Itachi, si no es molestia también me gustaría saber tu nombre "flor de cerezo"- contesto con una media sonrisa y la mirada serena, esa fue la primera impresión que el dio al verla, naturalmente.

-No estás muy lejos de eso, me llamo Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto Itachi-san-

-"Flor de Cerezo de Primavera", un nombre muy apropiado – le comento poniéndose a su lado mirando el paisaje.

-¿lo dice por el paisaje Itachi-kun?-

-En parte, también lo que hiciste me recordó un poco a esto- guardo un silencio momentáneo y se apoyó de la baranda frente a ellos- tus cabellos volaron como las flores en este momento, y llamándote "Sakura" no podría ser mas apropiado-

-Bastante poético Itachi-kun- le dijo ella con una media sonrisa, el torció el gesto.

-No me suelen decir eso a menudo- le contesto mirando como ella miraba el espejo de agua que formaba esa isla, junto con los pétalos que nadaban en el agua.

-Te creo, eres un Uchiha después de todo- dijo ella ya sonriendo sin rastros de tristeza – conozco a otro Uchiha a quien el romance no se le da muy bien a pesar de tener a la mitad del colegio a sus pies- le soltó con naturalidad como quien habla del clima.

-Je valla, con que al parecer conoces a mi "Ototo-baka"- dijo el mirándola de reojo, ella no parecía ser una de sus fans.

-¿Eres el hermano de Sasuke-kun?- se sonrojo un poco- Gomen-

- No te preocupes, Sasuke a veces puede ser más frio que un iceberg y molestar un poco a las personas con su actitud, pero ¿qué tal si damos un paseo para mostrarte que no soy como el?- le dijo alzando una ceja como un desafío, pero aun así siendo sutil.

Ella sonrió y tomo la mano que el dirigió hacia ella – Lo tomare como una cita Itachi-kun-

Así se perdieron en ese enorme parque, en medio del Hanami, pasaron toda la tarde juntos, disfrutando del paisaje y de la compañía mutua, y cada año lo volverían a hacer, cada año encontrándose siempre en ese mismo parque, cada año para en un solo día hablar como la primera vez que se vieron, y en un día de Hanami, 15 años después, Itachi se casaría con Sakura; nadie supo que unió a esos 2, quizás ni ellos mismos lo sepan, pero las flores de cerezo hacen eterno el amor que nace bajo sus floraciones, y el amor que nació el día que ellos se conocieron no tendría igual.

* * *

(**N/A**: Holaaaaa gente bonita ! Este Itasaku se me ocurrió en Enero, pero lo escribí para el cumpleaños de nuestra peli rosa preferida, como me conozco muy bien se que el día de su cumpleaños no voy a tener tiempo de subirlo por lo que lo hago hoy, esta un poco fumado, lo se. }

Bien, para aquellos que no lo saben, todavía no se cobran los reviews así que quiero MUCHOS ( anda tíos es por mi autoestima de autora :( ), si me odian, si les gusta, si les pareció una bazofia o si esta genial para ustedes o solo para decirme que me calle, Nos leemos luego!)


End file.
